Who Cares?
by HoAfreak3
Summary: Nina has been ignored.She needs help coming together.Joy is part of a reason Nina is like this.Joy is evil at first but she will become nice. I don't like when Joy is mean but it mixes with the story. Please read and no haters!
1. Chapter 1

Who Cares?

EEEEEEP! Heyyz people of fanfiction! It's me HoAfreak3! You can call me Hope though! I have written many fanfictions but this is my first one on this website. This is based off of a HoA story I read but it has a totally different plotline so no hating! I wanna give a shout out to Reese and Tate rock and I Will Not Follow! They r awesome! Without them, this story wouldn't b up here! Get ready for my story! *lets out an Amber squeal* oh wait I needa do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that relates to House of Anubis except for this and other upcoming stories.

NOW get ready for the story!

Nina' POV:  
I'm on a plane headed to England for a new term and a new life. This vacation has been killing me inside and out! It didn't even feel like a vacation! Sibuna- less days has not been the same ever since I started school in England. I'm actually planning to live in England from now on because I need Sibuna and the others. Gran died during the vacation and I am very devastated! I need Sibuna and the others because I know that they can and will help me with any problems. Just like they always have and I will always love them for that and more no matter what.

-Time Lapse-

I'm finally here, at Anubis house, and I'm not turning back. I paid the taxi driver and took a deep breath in then let it out heavily. I walk up to Anubis house and the memories come flooding back in. I make my way up the worn out and old steps. Right before I touched the door handle, it opened itself! I grinned like an idiot, remembering that the exact same thing happened on my first day here. I step inside and I guess Trudy heard the door open because she runs up to me and greets me with a warm hug and a wide smile. I put my luggage down.

"Nina, you're here! Amber has been waiting eagerly for your arrival!" Trudy remarks.

"Trudy! I'm so glad I'm back! I love it here! It's home…" I said drifting off.

"Well everyone else has arrived and they are all in the common room. Oh Nina," she called just as I was heading towards the common room, "I am deeply sorry about your gran. I know that you were really close to her.

"Thanks Trudy." I said trying to hide my sad expression.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Trudy stated.

I only nodded and opened the common room doors. My ears instantly filled with laughter and conversing.

"Neens!" Amber called from the couch. I stayed quiet as she ran up to give me a tight squeeze of a hug.

"Amber…..let go….can't breathe!" I barely got those words out.

"Sorrrrry Nina, it's just that I missed you so so so so so so so so much! Plus, you're here! Finally! If I waited any longer, I would've pulled my hair out! Then where would I be?" she said somewhat apologetically and excited. I giggled. Amber then looked around and added "Ummmmm Nina, can we please go to our new room? It's really REALLLLY important."

I nodded mostly because I wanted to see our new room and I wanted to unpack. I grabbed my luggage and headed upstairs with Amber in front of me. Turns out, our new room is the attic! I love it! It reminds me of everything about the mystery. This is where it all started.

Uhhh…. I know this 1st chapter is short and horrible…somewhat. The next chapter will be better! I think…. Byez and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you guys think that I forgot about this story? I never did! In fact, this was the only thing on my mind! I was originally supposed to update every other day but my mom took away my Android tablet and iPod Touch. All my stories were saved on them. I got them both back today because school is almost finished and she FINALLY gave in. So here I am, updating this story. I loved all the reviews! And I was surprised at how many alerts I received for this story! Thank you all! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Jesse McCartney or Beautiful Soul. I also don't own Apple, the iPod Touch, or the game Scoops. **

**STORY TIME!**

Chapter 2:

Amber's POV:

I was about to tell Nina something that she probably didn't want to know but she HAS to know! I'm not even supposed to tell her but as her BBF, I have a responsibility to tell her anything. I don't even care that I was threatened to not tell her! That's right! I, Amber Millington, have been threatened! Impossible, right? I walked to my bed and sat down. Nina carried her luggage and pulled it onto her bed.

"So what's up?" Nina asked.

"Nina….Ummmmmm…. uhhh….I've been threatened by Joy." I said.

"What?" she said it really shocked but with a hint of annoyance. I think she knew it would happen.

" Yeah! I wasn't even supposed to tell you that!" I was being dramatic but I don't care! Nina has the right to know!

"Oh….." Nina trailed off.

"But I want to! Joy said that she was back to take everything that belonged to her, everything that she thought she deserved. She said how she was going to take back everyone that was her friend before you came along….. even though SOME of us were her friends last term. She said that she didn't deserve to be treated the way she was last term even though we DID save her life but she seemed to have forgotten that. She also said that the way she acted towards you, the good girl Joy, was all a lie! She wanted you to think that she changed, that she was an innocent girl not wanting to take anything away from you. She wants to take back Fabian, Patricia, and everyone else!" I practically put everything out there.

"Really?", Nina barely choked out. I just gave her a sad nod.

"Amber, I'm really glad that you told me this. Thanks for sticking with me. It's really nice to know that at least my best friend is with me." Nina responded.

"No problem, Neens. Anytime. " I said.

"Amber…. I'm going for a walk. Tell Trudy that I will be back before dinner." She said. I nodded.

She grabbed her iPod Touch from her carry-on bag and dug out a sweater from her luggage and put it on. She waved and I watched as she walked out the room. I got up to tell Trudy when Nina will be back. Joy slipped into the room and walked towards me. I did the only thing I could which was back up.

"You didn't tell her anything right?" Joy inquired. I shook my head 'no' really fast.

"Good! I want it that way!" Joy snapped.

I plastered a big smile on my face and said " Joy, I was only catching up with my best friend. Is that a crime now?"

"Noooo….. Well bye! I have to get Fabian to "help" me with putting up posters." Joy said while putting air quotes on the word 'help'.

"Okay. Bye!" I said as she left. When I heard her footsteps go down the steps, I let out a sigh of relief.

Nina's POV: I walked out the room and out the girl's hallway. I passed Joy on the way down the stairs and she gave a smile. I knew it was fake, like it always was. I bumped into Eddie when I reached the bottom.

"Hey, Speedy. Where you going'?" he asked.

"Oh! Hey, Eddie. Just going for a walk….. and no you can't come." I added when I saw him put his finger up to say something.

"I wasn't going to ask you that!" he said getting all defensive. I gave him a look that said: Stop lying. You're really bad at it.

"Ok, maybe I was but I was also going to ask you something. You look like you were crying… Were you crying?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh… well, if you need anything, just talk to me." He said.

"Thanks Eddie. I'll make sure to remember that." And with that I left the house.

-In the woods-

Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is that I want to go somewhere far away for just a few minutes of my life. I am deep in the woods somewhere. I passed the Sibuna clearing a while back. I found a log and sat down. I took out my iPod and put it on high volume. Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney filled my ears. I pressed the lock button and started playing with my locket. I soon got bored so I put the locket back under my shirt and picked up my iPod. I slid the unlock bar and put in my 4-digit code. 0707. My birthday. I started looking for a game. I chose Scoops. I was about to pass the red moon when I realized what time it was. It was 6:15! 15 minutes until dinner!

I shut off the game but left my music on. I started walking away when someone tackled me from the side. I crashed into a pile of leaves and looked at the person. I got up and brushed the leaves off.

" JAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I practically yelled.

"Hey babe! Nice to see you too!" he said with his sarcasm oozing out of his 2nd sentence.

"I'm not you 'Babe' anymore! Wait! Jake! What are you doing here? Didn't we breakup in America before I started school here?" I asked when I realized my ex-boyfriend was in England.

"Yeah, about that. I was thinking, we broke up because you were going to school in another country s-" I cut him off there.

" Jake! For the last time! I broke up with you because you were way too possessive. I mean, I couldn't even go to the bathroom without having you ask where I was going!" I refreshed his memory for heaven knows how many times. It was sooo annoying!

"You know you want me back girl." He countered.

I pretended to think about it and said " Nah, I actually don't." I then attempted to leave.

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I screamed for help but it was no use at all. We were in the middle of the woods! Who could possibly be here? Jake pulled out his bandana from his back pocket and blindfolded me. He started dragging me somewhere. I tried crying for help again but I quickly gave up.

"I have legs you know!" I snapped.

"Cute!" he said filled with sarcasm. I smirked but then changed my smirk into disgust.

**So there you have it! Be kind enough to review. I'd appreciate it! ANA MULVOY TEN WAS ON FIGURE IT OUT! Bye and seriously… REVIEW!**

**Bye! I love you all!**

**Oh! Nd can someone plz PM or Review the steps to update stories. I'm having trouble that is why I put the name as Who Cares? Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the confusion.

In chapter 2, it says "School is almost out." Forget that because that chapter was supposed to be updated on June 25. It also says something about help with updating the chapters. No need for help because Reese and Tate rock helped me with that. Where would I be without them?

Happy Friday the 13th!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I am officially the worst promise-keeper ever! This chapter has mentions of rape soooo yep. Don't worry though! After this chapter it will only be mentioned once….. maybe twice but from what I have so far, it's once.. Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions.**

**Karaliza76-Thank you for being my first reviewer. I love Friday the 13****th**** too!**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagal- Thank you for the advice. I appreciate it.**

**To everyone who reviewed - Thank you all. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own House of Anubis. **

**Story Time!**

Chapter 3-

We reached Jake's destination. He took his blindfold from my eyes and told me to open my mouth. Naturally, I refused but I forgot one thing about him. He doesn't take "no" for an answer. He grabbed my face and forced a kiss and then told me to open my mouth. I did not refuse this time. He wrapped the blindfold around my mouth and neck. Then he took handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed my hands. Where did he get these things?

Turns out, Jake is visiting his grandparents for Spring Break. His grandparents always give him a cabin a few miles away from their house and that is where he took me. He unlocked the door with one hand and held me with the other. He dragged me to his room and threw me in his room.

"Stay!" he said then left while muttering "Like she has a choice!"

He came back with a sex protection box. I shook my head "no" wildly. I shook it so hard that I thought it would snap and roll off of my neck.

"Listen to me unless….well ya know." He said.

I said "Never!" but it came out as a "Befer!" instead, Biggest. Mistake. EVER!

"Very well then. More excitement for me!" he said.

I hate every piece of his existence! What he did next made me hate him more! He stripped me. Then… then he raped me. (A/N Not going into details because I never wanted this in here but my cousin wanted me to so oh well.) When he was done with his "pleasing session" he threw my clothes onto me. Then when he came over to me to take out the handcuffs and bandanna, I flinched. There was blood on the bandanna and sores around my wrist. He tried to kiss my cheek but, disgusted by his actions, I pulled away. He grabbed my face again and kissed me all over it. He stopped at my neck. I put on my clothes in record breaking time and made a break for Anubis house. I didn't stop running.

Amber's POV:

Where is Nina? She said she would be back before supper but supper has finished an hour ago! I was thinking this, not even paying attention to my fashion magazine, when the front door swung open revealing a sweaty and panting Neens.

"Amber! Eddie! I need help!" she called.

Both of us rushed towards her. Nobody else. Not a single body! Who cared about Nina in this house? I understand that Victor and Trudy would but both of them were out. Every single house member was in this house carrying on like they don't have a care in this world. No one cared besides Eddie and I. Everyone else….. they were all too busy with Joy. What had she done to them anyway?

Nina's POV:

I went up to mine and Amber's room, followed by Eddie and Amber. I locked the door once all of us were in the room.

"What's wrong Nina?" Eddie asked.

I sat on my bed. Eddie pulled up a chair right in front of me and Amber sat next to me.

"I- and he- and blindfold- and raped." I barely managed out before I burst into tears.

"Don't worry Nina. It's going to be okay." Amber assured.

"Yeah, it will. Once we know what happened, we'll figure out how to solve everything." Eddie said.

I let out a deep breath and started to tell them about Gran and Jake. Then I told Eddie about Joy. Amber and Eddie gave meaningful nods throughout the whole thing. After explaining, I asked them to leave the room for 15 minutes. I wanted to be alone, even if it is for a little while.

Fabian's POV:

I sat with Patricia, Joy, Alfie, and Jerome in the common room on the couch playing Truth or Dare. Mick was in mine, his and Eddie's room. He had more stuff because of all of the sporting equipment. Mara was sitting at the dining room table, reading a book. Nina, Eddie, and Amber were upstairs talking. Nina came in panting and sweating, as if she has been running miles. I wonder what happened. No Fabian! You don't care about her anymore! She broke up with me and that is all that matters. This term, I feel like I should stay with Joy. But….. I still love Nina.

Patricia's POV:

I sat there. I just sat when Eddie and Amber was called for help… by Nina. I could've went to help her but I felt as if I had to stay with Joy. So I just sat and stayed. Pretty much like a dog waiting for its Master. When Nina called for help, I knew something was wrong. But then again, it could've been anything else besides trouble. Something in my gut was saying the opposite Somehow, I feel indebted to Joy so that is why I feel like I have to stay with her. I wonder why I feel this way…..

Alfie's POV:

I don't know why I am here when I should be with Nina and Amber. I mean, I feel bad that almost everyone ditched Joy last term and I feel like just talking with her and being by her side, but I also know that I need to be there for a Sibuna when they need help. It's like I'm glued to the couch because every time I try to get up, I'm pulled down to sit where Joy is. It looks like everyone else has that feeling.

Jerome's POV:

Why do I feel like I should be wherever Joy is? She's a drama-queen and EVERYBODY knows to stay clear away from Joy drama! I think everyone has that same feeling 'cause every once in a while, we would give each other confused glances. I dunno. I'm just going to sit here and watch Alfie do his "pee-pee" dance… at least I think it's a pee-pee dance. It's kinda hard to tell because his face isn't scrunched up and his legs aren't crossed. He is jumping up and down though. Wait, is he even jumping? I'm not gonna even ask him what he's doing. The craziness of Alfred Lewis.

Joy's POV:

I'm so glad Daddy made Victor make a potion that could make anyone under my control. The thing is, it only lasts for three weeks. Every student in Anubis house but Amber, Eddie, and Mara drank it. But who needs them? They can have Nina. See? I'm not that cold- hearted. I gave her SOME friends.

**So whatchathink? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Get ready for the next chapter cause it's really extreme. Here's a sneak-peek:**

" **Why would you do that? WHY?"**

"**Calm down!" **

**(New person talking to a person in the other sneak-peek part.)**

"**I found it!" **

"**Well?"**

**Guess away! Byez.**


End file.
